Fall Away
by SisterWicked
Summary: After a failed battle against the Noah of Pleasure, Lavi must make a decision: His Innocence, or Himself? LUCKY. AU, Disregards the canon storyline from the beginning of the Ark arc. Rated for graphic content, Dubious Consent and Language. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Fall Away  
A D.Gray-Man Fanfiction  
By SisterWicked  
Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, since someone asked for more non-NG Lucky, I suppose I could be accommodating. Appreciate this mightily, as I doubt I will do another. This is technically AT, I suppose, since it completely disregards the established plot from mid-Ark onward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi faced the smiling Noah squarely, refusing to allow his aching body to collapse. Each of his pains were accounted for by his impeccable memory, the blows that the man had landed stored faithfully away amidst a thousand other memories, waiting for the boy to empty them onto paper. Seeing the other shift, he readied himself for another round of attacks, his eye focussed on the blazing purple energy that coalesced around the man's hand.

Despite his protesting muscles, he straightened, lifting his weapon into a defensive position as he struggled to shake off the nervous anxiety that filled him at the older man's disgustingly pleasant smile.

The dark haired Noah hummed in amusement as he stepped closer to the glaring Exorcist, his handsome features obscured by his windswept hair. "Are you ready, boy? I'd _love_ to stay and play with you, but I'm afraid I have a previous engagement."

Lavi snorted derisively, tightening his hands around the handle of his hammer. "Ready when you are, asshole. It's a shame about that 'engagement,' but I'll be sure to tell your buddies how you looked with your hair burned off."

Tyki laughed quietly, gathering his power into a blade. "I doubt it will come to that, Little One.. Are you of a mind to wager?" Sighing at the boy's determined silence, he waved a hand briskly. "Very well. I'd be willing to bet that you'll fall, right here on this roof. If that's the case, I'll allow you to live out the night." His eyes glinted strangely, the pupils contracting to slits as he smiled. "_With me_."

Lavi spat in disgust. "Oh, how generous of you. I'll take bodily dismemberment, if it's all the same to you." Shaking his head, he grinned. "What if you're wrong? Then what?"

The Noah met his gaze evenly. "I should think that would be obvious, boy. I would be at your rather dubious mercy, would I not? If I'm mistaken, then I forfeit my life in payment." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Would you like to shake on it, Exorcist? Ah, of course not, what am I thinking.. That would be the genteel thing to do, and you _are_ a bit rough around the edges."

Lavi stared at him in disbelief. "This from a guy who works in a coal mine? What the fuck ever, man." He smiled, leveling the crossbladed tip of his hammer in the other's direction. "The only rough edges you need to worry about are _these_. Come on, I've got an appointment myself, actually."

The older man nodded, bowing in mock politeness. "As you will, boy. I look forward to your _company_." With that, he raised a hand, a soft rush alerting the Exorcist to his danger far too late to prevent the swarm of carnivorous insects from descending. Lavi flung himself to the side, cursing his carelessness in allowing the man to distract him as the butterflies gathered above and behind him.

Swinging the enlarged hammer viciously, he plowed through the violet-winged golems, their bodies scattering like gleaming confetti as the Innocence struck them. Whirling around, he caught sight of the Noah's dark figure, already within arms reach. He stumbled back quickly, willing the Flame Seal into existence and bringing the hammer down to ignite it.

The older man laughed mockingly, sidestepping the hurried attack even as he launched one of his own, slamming the boy down to the roof beams. Waiting patiently as he rose, Tyki sighed in false displeasure. "You'll have to be faster than that, boy. You _do_ wish to outlast the sunset, don't you?"

Lavi growled in annoyance, lifting the hammer again. "Fuck you, you smug bastard." Ignoring the throb in his bleeding knees, he struck, driving the point of his weapon directly at the man's unprotected face. Tyki stepped away again, phasing through the wood of the rooftop to reappear directly beside the winded Exorcist. Catching him by the lapels, he hurled him against the eaves violently, smirking at the glazed expression of surprise in his widened eye.

"Goodnight, Little One. Rest yourself, the nights are longer in Noah's mansion." Without waiting for a response, he walked forward, trapping the boy against the building's last remaining top wall. Smiling widely, he placed a hand on the other's forehead, cracking his head against the surface with a shove, catching him easily as he slumped forward. "Sweet dreams, Exorcist."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi stirred faintly, aware of a disorienting angle of perception. Opening his eye with a hiss, he shook off his lingering vertigo, freezing as he took stock of his position. Despite his previous unconsciousness, he remained upright, his skin pressed firmly to something vertical and smooth. Leaning back, he felt a moment of panic as he realized that he could move only slightly, his arms caught from above by restraints that clinked faintly as he pulled experimentally.

Sensing the presence of a person, he craned his neck around awkwardly, glaring at the seated form of his captor. "You should have killed me, Noah. I'll get these off eventually, and when I do.." The man snorted softly, rising with a bored hum.

"I highly doubt that, actually." He leaned against the wall in amusement, looking briefly at the boy's defiant face. Reaching into a pocket, he produced a cigarette and a match, lighting the end carelessly before shaking the flame out. "By the time you managed to free yourself, this night would be long done. Don't fret yourself, however.." He smiled, the expression sending a shock of vague unrest through the other's unsteady muscles. Leaning close, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his captive's sudden fear.

"Mm, how pleasant.. But besides that, there's no reason for your anxiety, boy. You'll at least live to meet the sunrise, as I promised." His smile widened, no more friendly than before. "Are you uncomfortable, Little One? I would hate to spoil our evening with things like pain I haven't caused.." He reached forward tauntingly, drawing a finger up the boy's spine. "Do you have a name, Exorcist? Something I can call you, as it were?"

Lavi arched away from his touch with a shudder, averting his face with a growl. "I won't tell you anything, Noah. Do what you want, I'm not afraid of pain." Tyki laughed quietly, repeating the movement as he nodded.

"Of course you aren't. Is there something that you _are_ afraid of, boy? I could think of several things that would bear testing, if you're so inclined.." He stepped away from the other's line of vision, moving directly behind him. Seeing the redhead's abrupt tension, he reached around to cover his eyes, the skin of his palms surprisingly warm against the Exorcist's face.

"Are you afraid of losing what vision remains to you, boy? I could take that from you with only a touch.." He demonstrated briefly, flexing his fingers over the other's tightly closed eyelid. "It would be nothing to remove your eye.. I could pull it straight through your _skull_, if I wished it." Lavi stiffened at his teasing, struggling to remain perfectly still.

"Why would you bother, Noah? I thought _hearts_ were your specialty." Tyki laughed at the reference, his breath fanning the other's nape.

"Indeed, but you're a Bookman, aren't you? Your kind _have_ no hearts." He pressed close suddenly, forcing the Exorcist to step forward to meet the wall. "There are any number of reasonable substitutes, I think. The lack of one leaves only the question of _what_ I wish to take, in place of the missing part."

Lavi shuddered, resting his forehead against the cool stone. "Pain is pain, idiot. Taking out _anything_ is going to hurt, and then I'll die. Not much you can do with a dead Exorcist, is there?" Feeling the man's laughter against his back, he leaned closer to the wall in an attempt to move away. "Get on with it, Noah. I always wondered if all this Heaven business was a load of horse shit, anyway."

Tyki followed his movement, leaning flush against his back again. "Now, now.. Didn't I say you'd be alive to greet the sunrise, Little One? I'm quite sure I can find a means of keeping you well until then.. Incidentally, you won't be needing _this_, so.." Lavi's head snapped up, turning as well as he could to stare at the man's hand, now directly beside his face.

"Need what? What are.. No. _No!_ I'll _kill_ you if you touch my hammer!"

Tyki laughed, shaking his head as he stepped away from the furiously struggling boy. "You'll hurt yourself, Exorcist. And as for your toy, what did you _think_ would become of it? Destroying Innocence is another of my forte's." He curled his fist around the item in question, pale light surrounding his hand as he smiled. "I think taking _this_ would be an excellent start to our evening."

Lavi jerked against his restraints desperately, ignoring the sharp sting as the metal dug into his wrists at the movement. "Don't! Damn you, leave it _alone!_ It's mine, and _it's all I have!_" His voice cracked under the strain of his volume, his struggles intensifying at the man's mildly surprised expression. "Give it back! I _need_ it, you bastard!" His left wrist popped audibly, prompting the older man to disperse his power with a frown.

"Harming yourself changes nothing, Little One. What you say _is_ intriguing, however.." Dropping the Innocence into the pocket of his coat, he shrugged it off, placing it on the seat of his vacant chair. "Why do you claim that you have nothing, boy? Does the Order abuse it's servants now?" Lavi pulled harder, hissing at the feeling of his strained wrist and hand.

"Give it back!" He snarled, wrenching at his still-unmoved restraints. "It doesn't have anything to do with them, the hammer is _mine_, no one else can use it but me! It doesn't matter who I'm _supposed_ to be, Nyoibo knows who I _am!_"

Tyki hummed in amusement, shaking his head. "How sad for you. If the only one who knows 'you' is _that_ thing, you really do have nothing. Should I destroy it first, or you, Exorcist? You act as if it would be the same thing. Curious." He returned to the boy's side, smiling at his pained wince. "See there, you've hurt yourself over nothing. But now I know what you fear, so your suffering was less than completely in vain.. Is there something you'd rather have me take, boy? You really should give me your name, since you'll be here for some time.."

Lavi glared at him balefully, turning away with a snort. "You could take a running leap."

The man's lip quirked in a half smile, amused at the redhead's bravado. "It wouldn't really matter, I can walk upon air as easily as the ground.. Besides that, what should I call you, Exorcist? It's a bit rude to address a guest as 'boy', isn't it?" Lavi refused to answer, keeping his face averted.

Tyki shook his head, refusing to be deterred. "Are you afraid to tell me? Do you think I would taunt your companions with the knowledge, when next we meet?" Catching the boy's face carefully, he turned his head to meet his glare. "You could die here alone, boy.. Do you wish for _no one_ to acknowledge you?"

Lavi pulled away from his hand, laughing. "Could? I'd say that was a given. For that, I don't think I _deserve_ to be remembered.. It's my job to kill you, not being able to is worse than being forgotten."

The man frowned in confusion, but nodded. "I could see how you might think that. There is something I wonder, though.." He released the other's chin abruptly, straightening. "What would you trade for another chance, Exorcist? What would you give, to be set free with your Innocence intact? If you could leave this place in the morning, what would you leave behind?"

The redhead stared up at him, his eye wide with wary hope. "You wouldn't let me," He muttered, scornfully. "Everything you say is a lie, Noah. No way would you let me leave here, not with my hammer, and not alone." Tyki smirked faintly, reaching for another match.

"But the Devil always keeps a bargain, Exorcist.. Your Bible tells you so." He laughed at his own allusion, lighting his cigarette. "Any pact you make with me will be binding, boy. I've _never_ broken my word. It's odd that your Church tells lies, while the Earl speaks only truth.."

Lavi shook his head, still wary. "If details and technicalities don't count. I doubt he tells people that the akuma they summon will be _wearing_ them, after. That idea wouldn't be too popular, now would it?"

Tyki laughed again, nodding. "True enough. Most of them don't ask, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind the answer. People in mourning do foolish things, boy. Being what you are, I suppose you couldn't relate."

The boy growled irritably, looking away again. "I know _exactly_ how they act, asshole. It's what I do, remember? I watch, and then I write. Just because I don't _feel_ it doesn't mean I don't relate." The man's laugh was strident, echoing in the dark room.

"You _are_ entertaining, boy.. But the offer was not in jest. What would you give in answer, along with the pleasure of your name? I can be reasonable, to an extent." He leaned closer in anticipation, his voice lowered as he spoke. "What is equal to the pair of you, in your eyes? I could destroy the other, if you can only think of your own worth.." He gestured toward his coat, making as if to retrieve it. The Exorcist bolted upright, opening his mouth to protest.

"Calm yourself, boy. You haven't given your answer, have you? I'll do nothing, until that or sunrise." He smiled amiably, the expression oddly flat. "Well, as far as your Innocence, that is. Can't have you crying 'details', can we?" He chuckled at the boy's indrawn breath. "Dawn is quite a ways off, isn't it? I'm sure there's something I could do to keep you.._occupied_ until then.."

Lavi paled, refusing to look away. "I can occupy myself, thanks."

Tyki hummed in amusement, shaking his head. "That would be rude of me, to leave a guest to their own devices.. Will you give me your name, boy? Something to call you until you make your decision?" Lavi sighed in resignation, annoyed at the man's persistence.

"It won't make any difference, it wouldn't be the real one." Ignoring his better sense, he muttered. "Lavi. That's what it is, this time."

Tyki smiled brightly, nodding. "That's better. I'm afraid I can't shake your hand, but a pleasure none the less." Lavi snorted at the reference to his position, scowling.

"God, you're even less funny than I am, and that takes work. Isn't it _also_ rude to chain your guests up and torture them?"

The older man frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose, but a good host can allow for the situation. Would you rather not be tortured, Lavi? I had assumed that your pride would demand it, in place of more tolerable confinement." He laughed at the boy's indignation, toying with the ends of his scarf. "I could make concessions for your comfort, however.. Is it too warm in here?" He unwound the object carefully, dropping it to the floor. "Is that better? You could do with a new one, Lavi.. That one is rather..tattered."

Lavi shook his head in annoyance, ignoring the chills brought on by the other's cool hands. "I like it just _fine_, actually. Besides the obvious, what is it that you want? I already told you that I don't have anything."

Tyki feigned thoughtfulness, tapping his chin with a finger. "What are you worth, Lavi? Is your Innocence so important that you count it as all you have?" He circled the other carefully, noting his tenseness as he moved to his blind side. "You claim that it means more than anything, would you trade anything to keep it?"

Lavi fought the urge to turn, to keep the dangerous man in view. "There's nothing but it and _me_, Noah. You wouldn't understand."

Tyki frowned abruptly, leaning close to speak. "Do you not have _my_ name, Lavi? Your choice of terms is too narrow, for one of your profession." He bent even closer, moving to the other's back. "Do you need reminding? Perhaps your memory is flawed.." His breath tickled the redhead's hairline, prompting the rise of gooseflesh across his exposed skin. "You should use it, if you know. I think it would sound _lovely_, from your lips.."

Lavi stiffened in alarm, feeling the man's hand between his shoulder blades. "Tyki Mikk!" He blurted, leaning away from the touch. "You're the embodiment of Noah's Pleasure. I know who you are, are you happy?" The older man sighed contentedly, following the Exorcist's quick retreat.

"Are you afraid of me, Lavi? Something so simple shouldn't affect you so.. Is it the same for everything?" He dropped his hand to the boy's waist, pressing his lips briefly against his hairline. "I thought you feared nothing, Lavi.. Should I test your sincerity?" Now the boy _did_ try to turn, scrambling to avoid the man's grip.

"Don't! You said you wouldn't..!" Tyki cut him off with a laugh, running his hands up to the Exorcist's arms.

"I only said I wouldn't _harm_ you, Lavi. I doubt that this counts as 'harm'.." He caught the boy's restraints swiftly, phasing the links into a single chain. Urging him to turn, he smiled at his momentary confusion. "Simply another power," He murmured, backing the other toward the wall. "Useful, at times like this.." Ignoring the Exorcist's building retort, he caught his face in his hands, lifting his head slightly.

"This won't harm you, either." He lowered his head, covering the boy's surprised gasp with his lips. Feeling his protesting jerk, he pressed closer, keeping his hold gentle but firm. Nipping at the corner of his mouth, he soothed the sting with a careful lick, smiling at the redhead's whine of dissent. Lifting his head slightly, he murmured quietly against the boy's skin. "Does that hurt, Lavi? I wouldn't think you'd be surprised, knowing _what_ I am.." He leaned in a second time, following the shape of his lower lip with his tongue.

Lavi clenched his jaw mutinously, struggling to turn away. The older man hummed in amusement, continuing his patient teasing. Lowering a hand to the boy's stomach, he reached through his clothing, stroking the skin beneath tauntingly. The Exorcist jumped in surprise, his mouth opening to protest.

Tyki denied him the opportunity, licking at his parted lips before dipping in to explore his mouth with a sigh. Ignoring his muffled sounds, he sought out his retreating tongue, nudging against it playfully with his own. The boy refused to cooperate, pressing flush against the wall as he fought the other's hold. Pulling back to breathe, Tyki laughed quietly, taking in his narrowed eye and reddened face.

"You're blushing like a schoolgirl, Lavi. Such a fuss, for something as small as a kiss.." Raising an eyebrow, he smiled. "Do you not know _how_, is that it? Rather a late bloomer, aren't you?" The redhead spluttered indignantly, straining to wipe his mouth against his sleeve.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? If that's what you brought me here for, screw you! I'll bite your tongue off if you try that shit again!"

Tyki laughed, shaking his head. "You wouldn't be able to, unless I allow it. As for the reason you're here.." He took hold of the boy's hips, jerking him forward sharply. "That remains to be seen. I had intended to destroy both you and the weapon you carry, but your reaction intrigues me.. Perhaps you'd be willing to trade _yourself_ in exchange for your Innocence's safety?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I know.. An unfortunate place to stop, but such is life. Expect chapters two and possibly three within the month, please review if it's not too much trouble. As always, feel free to contact me via IM/PM/Email/AssHat Productions. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fall Away  
A D.Gray-Man Fanfiction  
By SisterWicked  
Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, here's chapter two. Before anyone asks, yes I know the chapters are much shorter than my normal. No, I don't think they'll vary too much in length. Yes, Chapter three will be done soon. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last Time -_

Tyki laughed, shaking his head. "You wouldn't be able to, unless I allow it. As for the reason you're here.." He took hold of the boy's hips, jerking him forward sharply. "That remains to be seen. I had intended to destroy both you and the weapon you carry, but your reaction intrigues me.. Perhaps you'd be willing to trade yourself in exchange for your Innocence's safety?" 

Lavi stared up at him in horrified confusion. "_What?_ But that wasn't what you said! You said that we could leave _together!_ I can't very well stay _and_ go!" He pulled away from the man's body, leaning back as far as the restraints and the other's grip allowed. "Get off! I'm not going to let you play anymore games, Noah. Do whatever you're going to do and get it over with."

Tyki frowned at his reference, then laughed. "Surely you aren't as stupid as _that_, Lavi. I'm not interested in keeping a pet, after all." The redhead bristled at the term, his eye narrowed in annoyance.

"I'm not stupid! And I'm sure as Hell not offering to be your fucking _pet_, either! Say what you mean or shut up, fuckwit."

The older man snorted to himself for a moment, shaking his head. "Well! You certainly taste better than you sound, Lavi.. But I suppose I _could_ be more precise, if need be." Still laughing softly, he leaned close to the redhead's ear, as if to share a secret. "It means to give me your _body_, Lavi.. To let me fuck you, in the basest term."

Lavi inhaled sharply, his eye wide in astounded horror. "No. You.. I won't let you do that." Jerking away from the chuckling man, he turned his back to him, shuddering with panicked revulsion. "Ask for something else, Noah. I'd rather give you my eye than.. God, you can't be serious."

Tyki hummed in mock disappointment, draping his arms around the boy's waist. Resting his head against his shoulder, he smiled. "What else would the embodiment of pleasure ask for, Lavi? Can you honestly say that you expected any less, from someone who just finished kissing you?" He nuzzled briefly at the other's skin, taking advantage of the boy's shock to press closer. "I think you're afraid of it.. That you may discover it to be _pleasant_."

Lavi stilled instantly, his hands tightening into fists. "You're crazy. It doesn't matter what you call it, you're out of your fucking **mind** if you think I'd let you touch me." Ignoring the man's close proximity, he turned his head carefully. "Nothing about you makes sense, you know that? Why would you even _want_ to do that with your enemy, Tyki?" The man sighed in resignation.

"Aren't I touching you now, Lavi? You don't seem to be so adverse to the idea, physically.. Is it only your mind that needs convincing? That's easily managed.." He stepped quickly through the boy's body, drawing a strangled gasp from the odd sensation. Smiling down at him wickedly, he trapped the other's nape in his palm, the other hand dropping to the front of his jacket. "Allow me to demonstrate, for a moment.."

Catching the Exorcist's mouth, he pulled on the heavy cloth, removing it before the boy could protest. Releasing it onto the floor, he licked at the corner of the boy's mouth, his hand resuming it's place against his abdomen. Taking hold of his waist, he leaned back on the wall, dragging the redhead along with him. "Open your mouth, Lavi.. No harm ever came from a kiss."

The Exorcist growled in negation, lifting a booted foot to kick. Tyki caught his knee easily, using his new hold to jerk the boy flush against him. "Are you so eager, Little One? I thought it would take far longer, before you spread your legs willingly.." He recaptured the redhead's mouth, shifting firmly against him. Making use of his startled yelp, he repeated the motion steadily, stroking the boy's tongue with his own.

Feeling his captive's shiver, he smiled against his lips. Releasing the hold on his neck, he lowered his hand to his back, pulling him still closer. He sucked gently at the boy's lip, allowing him room to breathe. "It feels good, doesn't it? I can _feel_ your heart racing, Lavi.. Are you still so sure of yourself? You aren't fighting at all.."

He paused, taking in the Exorcist's wide eye. "Do you need further convincing, Lavi? You seem to be rather surprised, have you never done this?" The redhead paled noticeably, facing abruptly away.

"That's none of your fucking business, is it?" He spat on the floor in disgust. "Some people aren't demon _whores_, taking anything they can get."

Tyki laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Not _anything_, Lavi.. I can pick and choose amongst the ones who interest me, after all." He followed the ridges of the boy's spine with his fingers, using just enough pressure to avoid tickling the sensitive area. "You should be flattered, I usually prefer a bit more maturity in my choices."

Lavi shuddered, resisting the urge to squirm at the man's idle touches. "Hardly. I doubt that most people would be flattered by an egotistical lunatic knocking them out and chaining them up.. You must be running out of simpleminded women and old men to molest, if you're _this_ desperate." Tyki raised an eyebrow at his statement, still tracing leisurely designs on the other's shirt.

"Hm, some of the women _were_ a bit dull, but I don't recall any 'old men' in my dalliances.. Maturity of the body is well and good, but maturity of the mind is usually what the term signifies to me." He smiled at the boy's disbelief. "I don't feel a need to form lasting attachments, but a bit of conversation is agreeable, now and again. Why waste time on a lover who lacks the ability to string more than two words together, Lavi?"

The Exorcist scowled at him, leaning away from his hand. "Like you give a shit what some random _human_ has to say! All you care about is what they can do for you, what you get out of it! This is the same, you don't want me, you just like forcing me to choose." He shook his head, looking away. "You should have caught yourself a better _companion_, Tyki. I'm not going to waste my time lecturing someone like you on morals, it wouldn't matter."

The older man sighed, nodding slowly. "I know more about morals than you'd like to believe, Lavi. You're right when you say that I don't care about other people's thoughts, but it isn't because I don't understand." He caught the boy's face, turning his head to stare at him seriously. "I don't care because I know that any one of them would sell their body or their _soul_ for nothing more than a few moments of pointless happiness. That's what keeps the Earl in business, isn't it? Their greed?"

Lavi met his gaze warily, committing his words to memory in the event that he actually managed to escape to record them. "That doesn't matter. Everyone wants something, but if your Earl didn't exist, they wouldn't be able to create akuma, would they? He's the cause, and you.. _Noah_ are helping him find people to corrupt."

Tyki snorted. "They find their own ways of getting what they want, Lavi. I thought you Bookmen watched?" He leaned close, smirking at the boy's unwilling gasp as he pressed against him. "People find other ways to express their greed, the Earl just offers a _unique_ service.. Besides that, you've strayed from the subject." Lowering the hand on the Exorcist's back, he pulled firmly on his shirt, tugging it free of his pants. "What is your answer, Lavi? Is your weapon worth less than yourself, after all?"

The redhead struggled to avoid the hand sliding purposefully beneath the hem of his untucked shirt. "Stop! I don't want you touching me, damn it!" He jerked away, ignoring the feeling of the other's body against him as he fought. "There's no choosing! Letting you have what you say you want wouldn't be any different than telling you to go ahead and torture me to death!"

The older man blinked at him in mild surprise. "No difference? You think I would make you suffer, despite your willingness? You truly are an innocent, then.." He removed his hand, lowering it to rest at the small of the boy's back. "I wouldn't cause you pain, Lavi. That would defeat the purpose." He turned his head, licking teasingly along the side of the other's throat. "My satisfaction would come from the knowledge that you _hated_ me, but absolutely _loved_ how I made you feel.." He closed his teeth gently on the rapid beat of the boy's pulse, humming at it's sudden increase. "I wonder if it's fright that makes you shake like that, Lavi.. Are you so afraid of enjoying yourself? I could always destroy your weapon and have you regardless, if choosing is truly beyond you."

Lavi pulled away, tearing his leg free of the other's light grasp. "You disgust me," He snarled, glaring at the unpurturbed man. "Like I said, you only want to make me choose, when your mind was already made up! Do what you want, and when you've had your fill.. _then_ we can talk about your morals." Tyki nodded agreeably, taking the boy's chains in his hand.

"It may not be a blood-oath, Lavi, but it's close enough to consent for me." He seperated the chain swiftly, plunging his hand into the wall and withdrawing, the metal caught firmly within. "Is that more comfortable for you? I presume you'll allow me certain liberties, but let me warn you.. I have no patience for childishness and games, unless I choose them. If you decide that you've made a mistake, close your eyes and bear it, it would be much better than attempting to fight."

Realizing that the older man meant to claim his 'payment' immediately, Lavi shuddered noticeably. Forcing himself to remain completely still, he supressed the urge to jerk away from his captor's roaming hands, even as they worked at the fastening of his pants. Averting his face, he bit down hard on his lip when he felt the man draw his boots away from his feet with a laugh. The sound grated on his nerves, but he allowed himself to be pushed back until his shoulders met the wall.

Seeing his forbidding expression, Tyki laughed again. "You're frightened." He said, turning the boy's face toward him. "Is it me you fear, or yourself? It's such a waste, really.." Bending close, he covered the boy's mouth purposefully, licking at the cuts from his teeth. "You shouldn't hurt yourself, Lavi. As I said, I don't intend to harm you." Releasing the redhead's face, he lowered his hands to his waistband. "Perhaps it would be better to show you, since you don't seem to believe me."

Pushing at the loosened cloth, he slid his hands down to the curve of the boy's backside, pulling him closer. "I'm curious.. What _have_ you done, Lavi? Even something so small as a kiss unnerves you, are you really a total innocent?" The boy scowled, embarrassed despite his fear.

"What rock have you been under? I've been a little busy _saving the world_, that doesn't exactly leave a lot of time for whoring, does it?" He fought the blush that rose under the man's intense scruitiny. "What? It's not like I'm _saving myself_ or some shit, I just haven't had the opportunity!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Of course. I'm sure you would have gotten to it eventually."

Biting back a sharp retort, the redhead settled for an angry glare that only seemed to further amuse the older man. Ignoring his unspoken animosity, Tyki nodded thoughtfully. "That would explain your nervousness, but not the reaction you have to me.." He leaned close, barely pressing against the boy's body. "Does fear excite you, Lavi? It seems as if you almost _want_ to be afraid, like my touching you without your consent only makes what I do that much more enjoyable.." He tightened his hold on the other's skin, smiling darkly.

"Maybe I should take advantage of that, since it means that you want this already, even though you deny it." Lavi shuddered unconciously, wavering between disbelief and horror.

"It's..I don't! You're crazy to even _think_ that! All I want from you is- " Tyki cut him off with a kiss, urging his lips to part even as he shoved the boy's open pants over his hips. Pressing hard against the wall, Lavi struggled to pull back from the feeling of a hand against him, his eye wide at the suddenness of the man's movements.

His protests became panicked as the other began to stroke him firmly through his underclothes, his muffled cries gaining him nothing more than a smirk from the older man. He arched away from the stone, attempting to buck the man's weight off of himself, but found the effect to be opposite of what he wanted as the Noah slowed his touches to a crawl.

Lifting his head, Tyki narrowed his eyes at the boy's deep flush. "What you want from me is obvious, Lavi. You can content yourself with the thought that I'm forcing you, that anyone would react to this.." He squeezed deliberately, smiling at the Exorcist's choked gasp. "But it's all the same. Wanting this, wanting _me_ to do this, it's all one evil."

Without allowing the boy time to respond, he pulled at his shirt, dropping it beside his discarded scarf and jacket. Bending to one side, he pressed his mouth to the redhead's throat, his teeth closing on the skin with a soft hiss. Lavi stiffened at the sensation, his heart beating painfully fast in anticipation of the bite that was sure to come. The pressure of the man's teeth lessened, and he pulled back with a smirk.

"So you _do_ enjoy it.. I can feel it, you know." He laughed softly at the boy's gasped denial, keeping his touch steady even as he knelt. "This side of me has very sharp teeth, doesn't it?" He tugged the Exorcist's undershorts down, leaving them at his feet. "Perhaps I should bite you, to leave a mark to remind you of the penalty for lust?"

Lavi shook his head, pulling against his restraints. "_NO!_ Not..!"

Tyki smiled, licking the bend of one leg. "No? I thought you didn't fear pain, Lavi.. I think you do need a reminder, however.." He took a firm hold on the boy's hips, leaning in to lap at his arousal tauntingly. Feeling his involuntary shiver, he repeated the action, lingering over the places that seemed to be the most sensitive. His efforts were not wasted, and soon he had reduced the boy to near-desperate cries as he sucked on his aching flesh.

Pulling away with a contented hum, he raised his head to take in the redhead's furious blush. "Should I stop, Lavi? You didn't agree to that, after all. You only gave your word to let me take you.."

Lavi shook his head jerkily, his knees shaking with anxiety. "Damn you! You _know_ I don't want you to stop! You knew I wouldn't want you to before you did it!" Taking a breath, he growled in frustration. "Stop playing with me! Finish what you started or so help me God, I'll..!" Tyki laughed, nodding.

"There's no need for threats, Lavi. I'd be _more_ than happy to continue, if you want it so much.." He resumed his movements, relishing the boy's ragged moans as he increased his pace. Feeling the telltale signs of his impending climax, he tightened his hold on the other's hips, urging him on with a slight press of his teeth. The redhead bucked away from the wall with a choked scream, the force of his release bringing him almost to his knees before the other's hold prevented it.

Wiping his mouth carelessly, Tyki smirked. "Goodness, was it really as good as all that? I believe I'm flattered, Lavi." Lowering the boy carefully to the floor, he urged his face up to meet his gaze. "Would you believe that what I'm going to do is even better? I wonder if you could handle that, if this was too much for you.."

Lavi glared at him dazedly, the look only slightly less severe for his shaking voice. "I can handle anything you do, idiot. You didn't do anything special, _any bitch_ could have done the same."

Rather than the anger he expected, he was met with an amused nod. "Indeed. One of your _lovely_ female companions could have done it, but I doubt either one would be so inclined. The injured one seemed to be particularly taken with the Walker boy, and the other was a bit old for you, wasn't she?"

Lunging forward furiously, the boy yanked at the chains that kept the laughing man just out of reach. "Don't you talk about them like that! They aren't like _you,_ they're decent people!" He clenched his hands, ignoring the protesting throb of his injured wrist. "You're nothing but a pathetic cockwhore. A worthless, twisted person who gets off on hurting people because they're ten times better than you _ever_ were!"

Seeing the man's surprised flinch, he laughed. "That's your problem, isn't it? You can have any other worthless person you want, but nobody with any standards would have you! They can probably see the sickness in you, just like I can see how fucked up you really are! You hurt good people because they're too good for someone like you. That's why you help the bastard that _owns_ you, because he uses their goodness to make them _just like you!_"

The flat _crack_ of the older man's open hand across his face echoed dully in the closed room, the sound belying the force of the blow. Jerking the Exorcist up by his hair, Tyki leaned in close enough to smell the blood from his split lip on his breath.

"Shut your fucking _mouth_, boy. What you know of me could fill a thimble and still leave room for your brain." Fighting the urge to simply crush the dazed boy's head against the wall, he tightened his grip until the redhead's eyes watered. "Promise or no promise, I'll kill you if you don't keep still. You think of yourself as one of those '_good people,_ Lavi? You're as worthless as anyone else I've had, or do you have no standards?"

He shoved the Exorcist back viciously, keeping his grip as he pressed him to the wall. "You'd have me, wouldn't you? Not ten minutes ago, you were _right here_ moaning like a bitch in heat for me, weren't you? What does that say about your character, Lavi?" Turning him around, he moulded himself to the boy's back, smiling at his pained yelp. "You're no better than you say I am, really.. You say you have nothing, but I believe that to be your own doing, **Bookman.** You care for no one, _and no one cares for you._"

Feeling the boy's breathing hitch, he laughed. "That's why you're still _pure_, Lavi. No one with a heart would waste their time on you, but you said it yourself.." He shifted, stepping close as he allowed his clothing to phase through his body with a soft rustle of fabric on stone. "_I have no heart._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XD there's that chapter, I wonder how far I should run before the archer-fangrls won't be able to shoot me for leaving it there? Besides that, the next bit will be done soonish, as I have a birthday AND a several-day long trip coming up in the next while.. Fear not, you'll get your noncon :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Fall Away  
A D.Gray-Man Fanfiction  
By SisterWicked  
Chapter Three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, surprisingly enough, I think people actually like this! i guess I should get happy and write a lil more then..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last Time -_

Feeling the boy's breathing hitch, he laughed. "That's why you're still **pure**, Lavi. No one with a heart would waste their time on you, but you said it yourself.." He shifted, stepping close as he allowed his clothing to phase through his body with a soft rustle of fabric on stone. **"I have no heart."**

The smile in his tone was unmistakable, as was his intent. The sensation of his bare skin against the boy's back brought him to full alertness, the slight ringing in his head forgotten as the man's hand settled firmly on his hip. For once, Lavi truly regretted his habit of speaking first and thinking later.

Ignoring the painful consequences, he jerked away, pressing hard against the stone in an effort to create a distance between them. Tyki hummed in dark amusement, following.

"Will you go back on your word, Lavi? _This_ is what you agreed to, after all.." He leaned heavily against the shaking Exorcist's back, his free hand sliding over his trapped arms. "Your mouth brings you trouble, doesn't it? I had almost begun to wonder if there might be something in that pretty little head of yours, but I suppose your ignorance leaves little room for anything else."

Laughing softly, he almost missed the boy's choked sob. Pulling back, he angled his head to look at the Exorcist's flushed face. "Are you _crying,_ Lavi? Do you fear me that much?" Lavi turned his head, avoiding the man's curious stare. Frowning, Tyki swung him around, bending closer to meet his gaze. "Look at me! What's wrong with you, boy? There's nothing to be afraid of, didn't I say that I won't hurt you?"

Lavi shook his head, his eye clenched shut despite the tears that escaped him. "I'm not!" He hissed, twisting away. "I'm not afraid, and I'm not like you!" His voice rose, the words shaky but determined. "I can't care about people, but you could! You had a choice, and you became the way you are! You're disgusting because you threw away what I would give anything to have, you bastard!"

He opened his eye, glaring up at the astonished Noah. "You're right that no one gives a _fuck_ about me, why would they?! Even if they wanted to, I couldn't let them! You could have been a decent man, and you just let that go for this!" His voice rose to a shout, even as he continued to weep. The utter anguish in his expression halted the older man's angry retort, his grip loosening slightly as he blinked.

"You really don't know.." He murmured, shaking his head. "You think there was ever any choice? No, Lavi. The person I was never had one." Seeing the boy's eye narrow, he laughed. "I was born with the Noah within me, Lavi. When the time came for it to awaken, there was nothing that could be done."

Leaning down, he met the other's eye from only inches away. "All I am is a vessel, Lavi. This body was created to give form to the pleasures of Noah, nothing more." Taking advantage of the boy's confusion, he crossed the space between them, catching his mouth with almost frightening gentleness.

Lavi bolted upright, gasping in surprise as the man's fingers stroked at his skin. The slick wetness of the other's tongue against his lip left him shivering anxiously, a quiet whine rising in his throat as Tyki took hold of his hips. His instincts screamed at him to fight, but he couldn't seem to obey, the man's disturbingly cautious touches leaving him shaken.

After a moment, he relaxed, allowing the older man to pull him closer. Hearing his questioning hum, he shook his head slightly, leaning away from the contact. He opened his eye in surprise when the man let him move, and stared at him in speechless astonishment when he smirked. "You..How..What _are_ you?" He blinked rapidly in disbelief as he took in the man's altered appearance, his eye widening in shock at the lightened color of his skin and eyes.

Where the man's features were the same, he could almost have been a completely different person, the shade of his skin paled to a light olive. His formerly golden eyes had also changed, the pupils humanly round against deep grey irises that were only just lighter than a true black.

With a flash of recognition, he realized that he _knew_ this person, had seen him once before, if only for a short time. "The train, you're the one Allen played poker with when we first met Crow-chan! But you can't be!" Aware that he was raving, he shook his head. "When did you turn?" He demanded, glaring up at the amused man. "You were human when we met you! You were with normal people, Allen would have been able to tell if they were Akuma.."

Tyki nodded blithely. "They were human. As for when I became Noah, it was long before that, Lavi. I told you, didn't I? You know nothing of me." Leaning close to the still-shocked Exorcist, he laughed. "I'm not like the others, Lavi. There are two sides to me. The one you hate so much, and this one." Unconcerned by his unclothed state, he frowned mockingly. "I wonder if I should be insulted.. Even though you stared at me when we met, you didn't remember this body, did you? It's exactly the same, isn't it?"

He turned in a slow circle, smirking at the boy's sharply indrawn breath. "Even without the shorts and glasses, I find it hard to believe that you'd forgotten something you watched so closely."

Lavi flushed to the roots of his hair, looking away. "I didn't!" He protested, shaking his head. "I watched, that's my job!" Tyki snorted, stepping forward until the other tensed visibly.

"Is it also your job to undress a stranger with you eye, Lavi? The way you looked at me was positively indecent.. I wonder if anyone else noticed?" He smiled at the redhead's wide eye. "Did you think about me later, when you sat down to put your memories to paper?" He mimed writing with a finger on the boy's chest. "I'd be willing to bet anything that you thought about me _very_ hard.. That night, at least." Raising an eyebrow at the Exorcist's deepening blush, he lowered his voice conspiratorially.

"You can tell me, Lavi.. Did it make you come like before, touching yourself while you thought about a man you'd just met?" He continued to trace idle designs on the boy's skin, lingering over the slight dip of his waist. "Would it lessen your shame if I told you of my own preoccupation, Lavi? I thought of you, that very night.."

Leaning in abruptly, he nipped a teasing line along the redhead's throat, licking over the skin of his jaw with a smile. Murmuring quietly against the rapid thrum of him pulse, he tightened his grip on the other's waist. "I wondered what it would feel like, to fuck you so hard that you'd scream when you came.. Did you think about that, Lavi? Did you bite your lip to keep yourself quiet, like you are now?"

He laughed at the boy's strangled gasp, pressing a hand against the small of his back. Pulling him forward, he rocked into his body with a soft hiss. "You still wonder, don't you? Just hearing me say it is enough to make you shake like this." He lifted his head, forcing the younger boy to meet his gaze. "My other half has lost interest, I think.. But _this_ part of me still wants that, to hear you beg and plead for more."

Lavi closed his eye tightly, refusing to reply. Clenching his hands, he ignored the sting of his nails digging into his palms. Feeling the man's breath against his face, he jerked, staring up at him fearfully. "What you look like doesn't make any difference." He growled, struggling to lean back. "You're still the same, inside!"

Tyki hummed in amusement, shaking his head. "I told you, my Other is not me. This side of me is human, Lavi. Just like you." He punctuated his words with a slow roll of his hips, his hold keeping the redhead still as he repeated the motion. "And just like you, I want to answer that question. Is there anything in particular that you thought about, a place or a position that excited you? The floor here is hardly comfortable, but I had imagined _looking_ at you, watching your face while I took you.."

He smiled briefly at the Exorcist's shiver, urging him back to the wall. "Would you like that, Lavi? I would hate to make this less than memorable, after all." He caught the redhead's mouth firmly, using his surprised gasp to gain entry for his insistent tongue. Thoroughly exploring the expanse of his back, he took hold of the other's shoulders, pushing him down to his knees before pulling away. "Will you let me have that much, Lavi? Like that, with your legs wrapped around me while I make you scream?"

Lavi shook his head, ignoring the wave of embarrassed arousal brought on by the man's quiet voice. "I said I'd let you, didn't I? Just shut up and get it over with!" He shivered at the coldness of stone against his skin, flinching when the other leaned over him with a deceptively mild smile.

"Is it unpleasant, Lavi? Perhaps this really isn't the proper place for these things.." He took a firm hold on the boy's waist, his free hand catching the embedded chain. "Don't fight me, I'd hate to lose half of you along the way.." Before the redhead could form a reply, he felt a shocking sensation of cold and motion, and the room vanished into darkness. Yelping in surprise, he blinked uselessly in an effort to see.

A mere heartbeat later, he winced, instinctively closing his eye as light and color abruptly returned. Ignoring the older man's soft chuckle, he turned his head, gazing curiously at his new surroundings. The room was large, but not overly so, the walls colored a vivid deep green. The furniture was sparsely distributed throughout, a dark wood with silver handles that caught the low light. Against the nearest wall was a bed, the curtains and spread matching the furniture in hue.

Looking back at the silent Noah, he scowled, annoyed at the man's amused expression. "Nice. I would say I'm impressed, but I don't like to lie."

Tyki smirked, nodding. "Of course. I don't particularly care for it myself, but the bed is much more comfortable than a bare floor." Without waiting for a reply, he strode toward the aforementioned object, pulling the spluttering boy along by his chained arms. Stopping at the edge, he fixed the other with a serious look. "Do you remember what I told you about childishness and games, Lavi?" He smiled at the Exorcist's grudging nod.

"Good. Another thing.. This part of me may be much closer to human than the other, but my power is unchanged. Do not make any foolish assumptions, Lavi. Do as I tell you, and no harm will come to you." He reached forward, catching the redhead's bound hands. "Come here."

Glaring at him fiercely, Lavi complied, stopping directly in front of his captor's equally nude form. He jumped in surprise when the man pulled forcefully on his bindings, drawing them through his body with a metallic clink. Laughing at the boy's stunned expression, he dropped them carelessly to the floor.

"Much better.. Now remember what I told you, Lavi. Keep your word, and all will be well." He smiled, taking hold of the redhead's shoulders. Keeping him still, he leaned in, covering the other's lips with his own as he turned him back against the bed's edge. Urging him down, he sighed into the kiss when the Exorcist's body tensed.

"Relax, Lavi." He murmured, pulling away only as much as was needed to speak. "There's no reason for you to fear this, I don't intend to ravage you just yet." He frowned at the boy's quiet snort, moving his hand to catch his face. "Your distrust is also unwarranted. I can be more forceful if I must, but that would be much less enjoyable, wouldn't it? Do you want me like that, Lavi?" He pushed firmly into his body, catching him off guard. The Exorcist braced himself on his elbows, refusing to lie back fully even as the man's bent knee came to rest between his legs.

"I don't want you at all! Rape is rape, Tyki, whether you force someone with blackmail or chains!" Turning away, he avoided the man's silent stare. "I said I wouldn't fight you, but I'm not going to lie about it. Even when I did wonder about you, it wasn't even close to this." He closed his eye tightly, shaking his head. "I thought you were human, Tyki. The person that I wanted doesn't even exist. None of it meant anything."

Tyki hummed quietly, smiling at his renewed blush. "Nothing, Lavi? I doubt that very much." Turning the other's head to face him, he smirked. "It wouldn't bother you as much as this if it were nothing. I think you're lying, to both of us." He stilled the Exorcist's denial with a shake of his head. "You can lie to yourself as you like, Lavi, but you can't lie to me. I can still see what it is that you want, and knowing what I am hasn't stopped you." Leaning in, he tipped the boy's face up to meet him, licking at his lips with a sigh.

"What did you imagine, Lavi? When you thought of this, what was I doing to you?" He stroked the boy's side carefully, watching the play of anxiety in his expression. "Did you think about my touch, what it would feel like to have my hands on you instead of your own? Tell me what you saw, when you did this to yourself." Feeling the muscles beneath his hand shudder, he smiled. "Do you remember how it felt, Lavi? Tell me what you did, when you were lying there in the dark, wishing it was me.."

Lowering a hand to the boy's hip, he smiled at his reddened cheeks. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lavi.. Don't you want to know how it really feels? Anything you imagined could be real, if only for tonight." Watching the Exorcist closely, he moved forward, pushing him further into the bed.

"Was it like this, Lavi? Did you take your time with it, or were you too impatient for that?" He dropped his hand to the boy's thigh, stroking the skin in small circles. Lavi gasped soundlessly, closing his eye.

"I didn't..You.." Shaking his head, he blinked rapidly. "It wasn't like this." He mumbled, averting his face. "I didn't have long, so.."

Tyki nodded encouragingly, his fingers sliding higher as he leaned in. "It was brief, then? No teasing, no build up of wanting, just a quick fix for your need? How unfortunate.. Perhaps I should do what I wanted, then." He bent his head, tracing the rise of one shoulder with his lips. "Will you let me do that, Lavi? I would hate to simply rush through this, there's more than enough time to indulge you."

Nipping at the boy's ear, he urged him down. "How did you really want it to be? Like that, fast and done with, or was there more to it? I could do that, if you wish, but I would much rather take _some_ time with you.." He laughed at the redhead's obvious surprise. "Don't mistake me, Lavi. I want to have you soon, but I see no reason to deprive you of something beyond a quick fucking."

The boy paled slightly, his hands clenched. "It doesn't matter." He growled, fighting to keep his voice steady. "I don't have anything to compare it to, so it's all the same." Tyki shook his head, holding the redhead's gaze squarely.

"You have your imagination, Lavi.. Did you regret the brevity of it? Not knowing what it really feels like would certainly make a difference." He moved the hand on the other's thigh to his knee, pushing his leg upward. Resuming his hold on his bare hip, he slid forward, pressing against the Exorcist firmly. Resting his weight on his bent arm, he bent to lick over the boy's suddenly-increased pulse as he shifted his weight. Hearing the sharp catch in the redhead's breathing, he repeated the movement with a soft hiss.

"Did your hand feel like this, Lavi? Or is this better?" Continuing his slow rocking, he moved his mouth to the boy's jaw, kissing the point just below his ear. Lavi shuddered, swallowing a brief sound of surprise. The older man hummed in agreement, nipping at his earlobe. "It isn't the same at all, is it? Did you shake like this, when it was only a fantasy?"

Gasping a quiet negative, Lavi closed his eye to avoid the man's gaze when he lifted his head. Feeling the other's hand on his side, he jumped, eye opening in shock at the flash of pleasure that the movement provoked. "What-" He broke off, flushing in embarrassment. Tyki laughed, sliding his hand beneath the boy's back.

"Being touched is good, but touching someone else can be better.. Try it again, if it pleases you." Hesitantly, Lavi raised his hips, pushing upward almost fearfully. Humming in approval, Tyki moved to meet his uncertain attempt. "Is it good? Do as you will, Lavi.. There's no reason to be afraid." Bending his head, he sighed against the other's mouth. "Do you know how this is done? There are things that need seeing to, or it could be quite painful.."

Lavi tensed, nodding faintly. "You have to.. use something." He mumbled, looking away. "If you don't, it won't be.." His face heated abruptly, forcing the man to stifle a laugh. Lavi frowned, ignoring the slightly choked sound of his voice. "It wouldn't work unless you had something wet!" He blurted, turning back to meet the other's eyes. "You'd _better_ have something, too. I'm not letting you do _anything_ if you don't."

Tyki _did_ laugh then, amused at the boy's stern expression. "I was only asking if you knew, Lavi. Don't worry about that, I hadn't intended to try without it." He smiled darkly, the movement completely serious. "Blood dries far too quickly to be of use, after all." Noting the redhead's wince at the reference, he sighed.

"If you know, there's no need to explain it.. Stay there, I'll only be a moment." He pushed himself to his knees, reaching over the other's body to riffle through the contents of a low table by the bed. Returning to his place, he held out a small bottle of what seemed to be oil. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, he sat the container safely nearby when the boy nodded slightly.

"I won't hurt you, Lavi." He repeated seriously, holding the Exorcist's nervous stare. "There may be discomfort for a moment, but nothing more. I _can_ promise you that it will be worth that much."

Lavi shook his head, his expression blank. "The only promise I care about is the one you already made. Anything else is up to you, Tyki." He blinked at the man's expression, confused by his momentary disquiet. "What? This isn't about me, is it? There's nothing I can do but trust you not to lie, so the rest of what happens is just you."

Tyki nodded slowly, leaning down until they were almost nose to nose. "I don't lie, Lavi. Whether you believe that or not is beyond my ability to change, but I can tell you one thing.. " He moved closer, lowering his head to speak against the boy's lips. "If not for the other part of me..I would have stayed on that train until you left it."

Without waiting for a reply, he slid a hand beneath the Exorcist's neck, pulling him up to meet him as he relaxed against him. Urging him to respond with a careful nip, he sighed in pleased surprise when the boy accepted readily, his lips parting in silent invitation. He was even more surprised at the sensation of fingers against his back, and the soft whine that followed the touch. He made as if to pull away, but the redhead's grip tightened, preventing his retreat.

His questioning hum went unanswered, save for the slight pressure of a knee against his side, and an almost imperceptible shifting of weight from the Exorcist beneath him. Inhaling sharply, he pushed away insistently, ignoring the boy's muffled negative. "Let go, Lavi. What's wrong?" He frowned at the boy's almost pained expression, taking a breath to question him further.

Lavi cut him off, shaking his head. "Please don't say anything else, just.. Do what you're going to do, Tyki." The older man opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped again. "Dammit, shut up! I told you I won't stop you, so just get it over with! Telling me bullshit stories isn't going to make any difference, is it? You should have followed me to the hotel, if you were going to try lying your way into my pants! I might have believed it, then."

He looked away, clenching his hands furiously. "I didn't have time to think up some big ass seduction fantasy, but I sure as fuck didn't get off on you lying to me! I might have been stupid enough to want you, but I'm not retarded!" He turned to glare at the man's wide-eyed expression. "Now, either fuck me or kill me, but keep your Goddamned _mouth_ shut while you do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha, well there's the end of that.. I think there'll be one more chapter after this, so you can't kill me until I post that, right? Have fun, and please review, I'd hate to bother with this when there are a LOT of people waiting for NG to update instead! 


	4. Chapter 4

Fall Away  
A -Man Fanfiction  
By SisterWicked  
Chapter Four

Well, surprisingly enough, I think people actually like this! i guess I should get happy and write a lil more then..

__

Last Time -

He looked away, clenching his hands furiously. "I didn't have time to think up some big ass seduction fantasy, but I sure as fuck didn't get off on you lying to me! I might have been stupid enough to want you, but I'm not retarded!" He turned to glare at the man's wide-eyed expression. "Now, either fuck me or kill me, but keep your Goddamned **_mouth_** shut while you do it."

Snorting at the other's speechless surprise, he looked away determinedly. "You can see in the dark, can't you? Turn off the lights, so I don't have to look at you. That's the best _sweet talking_ you could do for me. If you actually let me go, I'll have the old man get rid of me, so that the next me won't have to remember _touching_ you."

Tyki narrowed his eyes, taking hold of the boy's face. Turning him back to face him, he tightened his grip to keep him still. "I told you, Lavi. _I don't lie._" Ignoring the redhead's disbelieving expression, he bent closer, forcing the boy to meet his gaze. "Would you have accepted me, Lavi? If I had come to you, before you returned to your home, would you have allowed me to have you as I pleased? I wish I had, then." He released his hold, shaking his head angrily. "I didn't expect you to be so loose with yourself, but I don't suppose you would have minded, since you can't care."

Smirking at the Exorcist's indignance, he nodded thoughtfully. "Rather than concerning myself with your wishes, I should have done just as you say, Lavi. I should have followed you to whatever accommodations your Order provided, and had you the way I wanted you. Now I understand why my Other lost interest in you." Staring seriously down at the still-glaring boy, he sighed.

"It wanted your hatred, more than your willingness. It lost interest because you _have_ no hate. That would require feeling, which you don't have." Taking in the redhead's wide eye, he shook his head. "This me is worse, in it's own way. I was more concerned with your willingness, but you can't feel that either, can you? Is there anything you _can_ feel, Lavi? One with no heart shouldn't be able to mourn the lack of it."

Lavi closed his eye tightly, keeping his voice low. "I don't need _you_ to tell me what I am! I already know that this me is broken, or I wouldn't have wanted you at all!" Pressing his hands against his face, he growled in annoyance. "And you're wrong, I can hate! I hate everything about this person, because none of the others wanted what they couldn't have! This me is going to lose everything, and I'll have to feel it when it happens!"

He laughed at himself, dropping his arms to his sides. "Just do what you wanted to do, Tyki. If this side wanted me willing, you have that. I didn't know what you were before, but I wanted you so bad that it made me _sick_." He rose to his elbows, leaning into the older man's weight.

"What you said was almost exactly what I thought. I had to try _so hard_ to be quiet that it wasn't even funny.. Just thinking about how good it would feel made me want to **die**." He closed his eye, ignoring the man's sharp gasp of surprise. "I've never came like that, hard enough to be scared of it.. It's like that every time I do it, too."

Shivering at the memory, he laughed. "I think I'm sicker than either part of you, Tyki. Even knowing what you are doesn't stop it, I think it would probably be even better.. I bet I really would scream, imagining this you and the other one.." He rocked upward, humming quietly. "I don't even care which one of you it is, I just want you to fuck me. Do you still want to?"

The older man stared at him in astonishment. "I truly hope that you mean what you say, Lavi.. Hearing you say it on your own is enough to assure that you'll get what you're asking me for." He bent his head, catching the boy's mouth roughly. Reaching toward the carefully placed container, he lowered his free hand to the Exorcist's hip, pulling him up to meet his purposeful movements with a hiss. "Gods, I'm going to fuck you so hard.. Is that what you want, Lavi? I won't ask again, so be _very_ sure."

The boy nodded, closing his eye with a soft moan as the older man pressed fully against him. "Please," He mumbled, arching into the touch. "I mean it, don't ask anymore.. I won't lie if you won't, Tyki." Allowing the man to push his knees upward, he gasped at the feeling of a work-callused hand on his skin, biting his lip to stifle a cry. Tyki worked open the bottle, tipping it to pour a generous amount of the clear liquid over his fingers.

"Relax, Lavi. This may be uncomfortable for a moment, but I promise that it will get better." He stroked the warm skin of the boy's opening lightly, spreading the oil carefully over him before pressing inward. Hearing the redhead's sharp gasp, he smiled. "Shh.. Don't be afraid, just relax.. It won't be long, Lavi." Keeping his movements slow, he poured more oil onto the boy's skin, cautiously adding a second finger. "You're burning up.. Are you feeling well?"

The redhead whimpered quietly, struggling to ignore the sharp sting of the man's fingers. Shifting anxiously, he stiffened abruptly as Tyki curled his fingers in a come-hither motion, pressing against a place inside him with deliberate strokes. "Oh, God.. Tyki, please just.. It's.." The older man nodded, continuing his insistant touches.

"You like it, don't you? Have you never done this to yourself, Lavi? Surprising, I should think you would have known what to do.." Leaning close, he nibbled teasingly at the boy's throat. "That's what you'll feel, when I take you.. Just like this, but more."

Withdrawing his hand, he laughed at the redhead's pleading whine. "It's different now, isn't it? Was what you felt before like this, Lavi?" Urging the boy's hips up, he pressed against him teasingly. "Are you ready, now? You're shaking like mad, have you changed your mind after all?" Lavi shivered violently, shaking his head.

"I want it, please stop toying with me! You said you wanted this, so why are you waiting? Do I have to beg for it, is that what you want?" Tyki hummed a brief negative, tightening his grip as he rocked forward with a quiet moan.

"Don't beg yet, Lavi.. Wait until it feels so good that you can't help it." Feeling the boy's shaking increase, he pulled back, thrusting forward slowly. "You're so fucking tight.. Just like I thought you'd be.. Does it hurt?" Lavi nodded faintly, his eye closed resoloutly. Taking a shuddering breath, he gasped in surprise at the touch of a hand on his face, eye wide with shock at the gentleness of it.

The man sighed at his expression, shaking his head as he wiped away the damp track of a tear, halting it's descent toward the redhead's ear. "You look at me like you expect me to revel in your pain, Lavi.. My other side would have tortured you, if that were all we wanted." Shifting carefully, he moved forward again, retreating at the first sign of resistance. Repeating the action, he winced at the boy's freely watering eye. "Relax, Lavi.. It won't last, if you just let go."

Blinking rapidly, the Exorcist looked away. "It needs to hurt." He muttered, embarassed by the rough sound of his voice. "I should have made you kill me, instead of.. God I hope there isn't a Hell, because I really will go there for this." He laughed harshly, taking hold of the man's shoulders. "Don't stop, though. It's already getting better, so just..!" He broke off with a gasp, his hands tightening in astonishment as the man rocked firmly against him, the movement bringing him into direct contact with the place he'd shown the boy before. Shaken by the sensation, he whimpered brokenly when the other continued his teasing assault.

Smiling faintly at the Exorcist's obvious pleasure, Tyki slid a hand beneath him, lifting his hips with a soft hiss. "There, Lavi? Hold on tight, there's _much_ more than that.." Lowering his face to the boy's arched throat, he bit down on his damp skin as he quickened his pace. "Tell me what you like, Lavi.. Is this good?"

The redhead nodded rapidly, his eye closed tightly as he gasped. "All of it! I wish.." He bit his lip, pressing closer. "Oh God, please! I don't care if it's not real, I want-!" The man hummed curiously, slowing his movements.

"Not real, Lavi? How is this not real?" He stroked along the boy's thigh, pushing lightly against it to urge him to tighten his hold. "Can you not feel that, Lavi? Anything you can see or touch has to be true, yes?" The Exorcist shook his head, refusing to answer. Frowning, Tyki slipped a hand beneath the other's back, using his free arm to lift himself to his knees. Keeping the boy close against him, he licked a slow trail over his collarbone, rocking upward with a hiss.

"Gods, Lavi.. Does this hurt?" He smiled at the redhead's whimpered negative, tracing the shaking muscles of his back. "Why isn't it real, then? Is there something more that you need?"

Lavi moaned brokenly, his arms wrapped around the man's shoulders as he arched eagerly into his touch. "Nothing," He panted, rocking his hips back with a shudder. "It feels good, so it doesn't matter.." The man caught his waist firmly, increasing the pressure of his thrusts.

"You still.. Don't understand, do you?" He lifted a hand to the boy's neck, tugging his head back by the hair. Taking in the wideness of his eye, he growled. "This is what I wanted, Lavi. I wanted you just like this, so that you could see exactly who it was that made you feel so damned good.." He pushed the redhead roughly forward, claiming his mouth with a low moan. Hearing his sharp gasp at the movement, he sucked briefly at his lip before pulling away. "Nothing is more real than this, not for me, and not for you."

Feeling the boy's hands clench firmly against his back, he shuddered, holding his steady pace. "This is what I wanted from you, Lavi.. And I knew what you were, it never mattered." He released the other's hair, cradling his head as he pulled him in for a long kiss. "That makes it real.. You wanted this, didn't you?" He smiled against the Exorcist's lips at his halting nod. "You wanted it, but more than that.. You wanted me to want you too.."

Lavi moaned sharply, his fingernails scratching the man's skin as he pressed closer. "Don't.. Please don't say-" He broke off with a startled cry as the older man laughed softly, leaning forward until the boy's back rested against the rumpled blankets.

"Don't say _what_, Lavi? That I did?" He urged the other's knees upward, growling when his legs rose eagerly to wrap around his waist. "I wanted you so much that I took other lovers and pretended that they were you, Lavi.. In the dark, with my eyes closed.." He laughed breathlessly, moving closer to the Exorcist's heated face. "It was never enough. Nothing but this could satisfy me, do you see? What you wanted was always real, Lavi."

Lavi choked back a whimper, tightening his hold pleadingly. "No more! It was more than just.. I can't have what I wanted! Stop talking and.. Oh God! Tyki!" He arched desperately, his shoulders pressed against the bed for more leverage. "_Harder! Please..!"_

The older man nodded rapidly, supporting the Exorcist's hips as he increased his pace. "Gods, yes.. Are you going to come for me, Lavi? Look at me, if you are.. I want you to remember who's doing this to you." Watching the boy's eye widen in sudden panic, he faltered. "What -"

The Exorcist shook his head, forcing his thoughts into some semblence of order. "You, too.." He gasped, tightening his hold with a strained whimper. "I wanted you to..!" His breath caught at the man's low moan, the sound triggering a wash of chills along his spine.

Burying his face against the boy's shoulder, Tyki laughed shakily into his dampened skin. "You..want me to come, Lavi? How very sweet of you.." His movements became forceful as he nipped sharply at the redhead's pounding pulse. "Don't you hate me? I could learn to love your hatred, if it makes you like this.."

Hearing the boy's quick whine, he latched onto his throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. "Hate me more, Lavi.. Then you won't be able to forget this." The redhead cried out wordlessly, shaking his head in denial as he fought to speak.

"Don't.. hate you!" He panted, his arms locked roughly around the man's shoulders. "Just what you did.. Never you!" Feeling the other gasp against his skin, he shivered. "I can't wait," He whispered urgently, arching away from the blankets. "Please, you said that what I want could be real for now.." Tyki pushed himself to one elbow, blinking at the Exorcist's soft voice.

"What would you make real, Lavi?" His rhythm grew stilted as the boy moved to meet him, his hold still firm as he moaned.

"This," He choked, closing his eye. "I wanted it to mean something, because it's all I can have! _I wanted you to understand!"_

The last was more screamed than spoken, his arms and legs tightening almost painfully as he bucked against the body above him, muscles clenched and trembling as he cried out the other's name in release.

The brunette answered his cry with one of his own, equally astonished by both the abruptness and intensity of his reaction. Sinking himself completely within the boy's shuddering heat, he gasped at the force of his own climax, momentarily losing himself in pure sensation.

Struggling for breath, he shifted to hold his weight above the still-trembling Exorcist, his eyes widening at the continued grasp of his arms. "Lavi..?"

The boy shook his head mutely, his breathing slowed to somewhat normal as he he sighed. Swallowing audibly, he relaxed his grip, allowing the other to pull back. "S'fine. Sorry about that." Swiping quickly at his face, he laughed. "Is it dawn? There's no windows.."

The older man hummed a negative, leaning back onto his knees. "Highly doubtful, probably closer to two or three." Reaching for a corner of the sheet, he drew it across his skin with a soft hiss, wincing at the lingering sensitivity. Glancing at the redhead speculatively, he smirked at his vivid blush. "Would you like a turn, Lavi..? You seem to have a bit of-"

The Exorcist spluttered indignantly, his flush deepening to rival his hair as he snatched the proferred material from the other. Scrubbing furiously at his stomach and upper thighs, he avoided the man's stare pointedly, dropping the damp cloth with a soft huff. "Go on and laugh, smartass. But just so you know, you missed a spot."

Snorting at the brunette's confused expression, he pushed himself upright, leaning in to lick at a spot just below the point of his chin. The other's astonished jump made him laugh, the sound only faintly hoarse. "There, all better.. But seriously, could I maybe have my clothes back now?"

Tyki smirked, moving to stand by the bed. "Certainly." He vanished, reappearing almost instantly with their castoff clothing. Sorting the pile, he handed the boy his slightly mussed uniform, tugging his underclothes and pants over his legs. Slipping his arms into his shirt, he left the garment mostly unbuttoned, eyeing the redhead closely as he donned his own.

"Are you really in such a hurry, Lavi..? There's plenty of time left before-"

The Exorcist straightened abruptly, his eye narrowed. "Before I see if you're a liar or not? I told you already, I can't do anything but keep _my_ end of the agreement, Tyki."

Inhaling sharply, the brunette clenched his jaw, thrusting a hand into his pocket with a low growl. Pulling out the redhead's hammer, he showed it to him, turning it to prove that it was as yet undamaged.

Dropping the miniscule form of the boy's Innocence beside him, he gestured shortly. "My word is as good as yours, Lavi. Take your toy and go." He lifted an eyebrow at the other's quick breath, humming curiously.

For the span of several seconds, the boy said nothing, tucking the object carefully into its holster. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly, ignoring the small twinge of guilt at his reluctance. "Then.. Just like that? I thought you.. That maybe.."

The brunette cut him off with a short laugh, shaking his head. "That maybe _what_, Exorcist? That I'd be so besotted with you that I couldn't bear for you to leave? Have sense, now." Waving a hand at the other's indignant sound, he snorted. "Run along, boy, but as a parting gift I'll give you a bit of advice: Don't be so eager to believe everything someone tells you. It was merely an unanswered question, and now that I know, I have no further need of you." Willing the Noah's doorway into existance, he nodded toward it. "Now, if you don't mind, I suddenly feel the urge for a bath. Good _evening,_ Lavi."

The redhead would have spoken despite the man's clear dismissal, but the opportunity was lost when the Noah stepped forward quickly, seizing the lapels of his jacket and hauling him to his feet. Meeting his gaze squarely, he allowed his darker side a moment of half-restrained freedom, seeing the Exorcist's eye widen at the change. "Do not test our patience, little fool. _This_ part of me is the only one interested in matters of the heart."

Turning the boy to face the open doorway, he shoved him none-too-gently through it, ignoring his strangled protests. Waiting only an instant for him to clear the space, he closed the portal with a halfhearted gesture, releasing a long sigh. Rubbing distractedly at the bridge of his nose, he stepped into his hastily discarded shoes, summoning a new doorway.

Stepping through, he frowned ruefully.

The bath could wait.

Right now, what he needed was a drink.

Ha, well there's the end.. As one of my good enemy's icon's says, how ya like them apples? XD Til' next time! 


	5. Notice

The first chapter of the possible sequel has been posted.  
Since it was a new story, I didn't add it to the end of this one.  
Please read the author's note.

Thank you. 


End file.
